


Dance With Me

by El_Ave_Fenix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Ave_Fenix/pseuds/El_Ave_Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just once I would like to see you without that damn makeup," she whispered to him in the dark, reaching out to touch the side of his face.</p><p> His hand shot out and seized hers with a crushing force. </p><p>"The makeup dosent come off, beautiful," he snarled back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from Fanfiction.net, expect updates regularly, most of it is already written on my other account.

He stumbled aimlessly through a dark alleyway, his gloved hand pressed up against his side. The pain was nothing new to him, and yet he found his vision slowly becoming cloudy, he shook his head trying to get his attention back on the task at hand. He felt a warm liquid running down the side of his face; he reached up with his free hand and lowered it once more to see the damage.

He grinned halfheartedly despite himself upon seeing his own blood mixed with white grease make up. He continued on his way, his occupied hand clutching desperately at the wound that oozed blood.

The Bat had been too rough, a bad day perhaps? He could still feel the brutal beating that Gotham's vigilante had given him minutes ago, he was sure he had several bruises already. The scars on the inside of his mouth were no doubt reopened after receiving several blows to the side of the face. He spat out blood and groaned. The meager noise turning into a chuckle as he ran his tongue over the scars inside of his mouth, the metallic tang making him spit out the foul liquid once more.

A stray cat darted out from its hiding place running in front of him causing him to halt and let the feline continue on its way before looking around trying to recognize where he was. He leaned up against the nearest wall available to him and closed his eyes for a moment, the temptation to never open them again and just lie there grew irresistible.

His hair fell into his eyes shrouding his vision with green strands; he regained his strength and managed to push himself off of the wall, tossing his hair back with the motion of his hand. He saw a street up ahead; he had to cross it if he was to get anywhere tonight.

He shuffled over to the alley entrance and stood in the shadows for a few moments, out of all of the days the Bat could have picked to take out his anger on him it had to be today.

Halloween.

He loathed the holiday, the one day of the year that people thought nothing of swooping down to his level and dressing up, putting on makeup and going out. He wore makeup all of the time, and people considered him a…a… 'freak-uh,' he thought in his head, dragging out the word enjoying the way it sounded in his thoughts.

They certainly didn't find it odd when they put on their makeup or dressed up in idiotic costumes, and yet he was the freak. Idiots, all of them.

He brushed those thoughts as he stumbled onto the street; with so many people in disguises no one cast him a second glance. Had they done so they would have noticed the irritated look on his face, and the obvious crimson liquid dripping down this side, staining his clothes.

Much to his predicament someone did notice, a child of all people.

"Fraulein…what's wrong with the clown?" the little girl asked pointing to the clown in question from her seat in her car. The woman driving the car slammed down on the breaks upon seeing who her sister was pointing to.

"Oh my god," she murmured looking the man over quickly, she could tell he was bleeding too much, and by the way he leaned on the wall he was slowly losing consciousness. She noted that he was dressed as a clown, a creepy one at that as her eyes scanned the 'scars' he had probably applied on himself for effect. She wondered if he was faking the whole thing, but as soon as she saw him clutch his wound once more she knew he wasn't pretending to be hurt.

"Kiri stay in the car," she ordered the child next to her as she nodded in return.

"Ok," Kiri answered after seeing her aunt dash out of the car and head over to the funny looking man.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright?" she asked as she neared him cautiously. He didn't even bother in replying, she hadn't seen him clearly yet. As soon as she got a good look at his face she would run away and call the cops on him, maybe the Bat would show up again and finish what he had started.

He turned towards the sound of the voice and was greeted by a woman dressed in a black and white jester suit, the makeup she wore matched the color scheme of her outfit. He would have laughed had he been able to.

"Do I look alright to you…" he laughed waiting for the inevitable reaction that was to come. For her to realize who she was talking to. He fingered the knife in his coat pocket, ready to click it open and end her life if she so much as opened her mouth to call out for help.

She merely stared back dumbfounded, the man was knocking on death's door and there he was bleeding to death while laughing. Such a strange character.

"Do you need any help, would you like me to call someone for you?" she questioned, entering the alley with him before he straightened himself up and stood full height. She halted and stared up at him, she could have sworn she knew him from somewhere.

"I don't need your help, beautiful," he snapped spitting out blood causing her to jump and stare at him in concern. She was debating whether she should leave him there or call for help. He seemed to catch on as well as he moved forward with a shocking amount of speed and seized her by her throat.

His bloodied glove applied pressure to her neck as the other took out his knife and pressed it up against her throat, her body being slammed up against the alley wall.

"Don't get any ideas, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?" he snarled at her as she dropped the phone she had taken out seconds ago to call the police. She could have sworn she saw stars upon colliding with the harsh wall, that didn't seem to bother him however.

Her terrified eyes stared at up at his haunting chocolate orbs raging with so many emotions she couldn't even begging to read him. She opened her mouth to say something but decided to remain silent, she didn't know what he would do next and it horrified her.

"Why so serious, beautiful? Don't ya' know who I am?" he asked her tilting his head, his wounds long forgotten as blood dripped down his side and formed a puddle next to him. She kept exchanging glances at him and at the blood on the black pavement, truth be told she didn't know who he was.

She shook her head, and a flash of rage crossed his eyes, his smile dropping slightly. Not only because of her failing to recognize him, but due to his head spinning uncontrollably. His grip loosed on her, and before he knew it his forehead was resting on her exposed shoulder. His body finally reached its limit; it had lost too much blood. He fell unconscious much to her predicament. She grunted as she tried to keep him upright, using all of the strength she had to hold him up. 

She struggled to drag him to her car and threw him in the back seat. She didn't know why she was helping him; he had threatened her with a knife after all. But perhaps it was due to his condition, hell if she was in his shoes she would have killed anyone who tried to get near her, whether they wanted to offer her help or not.

She glanced at his unconscious form from her rearview mirror and then to Kirimi.

"I'm going to drop you off with Gabriel ok? I have to take care of him," she told the little girl who in turn nodded and stared back at the clown in their back seat.

She would have never picked him up and helped him had she known who he was. She drove on unaware that she currently held none other than Gotham's clown prince of crime in her car.

The Joker.


	2. Debt to Pay

"What the hell were you thinking?" her friend, Lucifer, scolded angrily walking to her car hurriedly after the call he had received from her minutes ago. He looked in the back seat and sure enough a beaten up clown lay sprawled on the backseats. He opened the door and reached into pick the man up while tossing him over his shoulder carefully.

"I don't know! I couldn't leave him there!" Monica shouted back turning the car off with a grimace. She quickly opened the door to her car and stepped out tossing her hair back in a huff, she truly didn't know what she had gotten herself into. She closed the door with an agitated huff and jogged over to Lucifer who stood outside of his house staring at her expectantly.

She reached him and opened the door for him as he stepped in after giving her one more 'What the hell?' look. She rolled her eyes and closed the door after him, rushing to the living room where she had seen Lucifer take the clown. Sure enough he had placed the man on the couch and had scrambled off to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

She walked over to him cautiously, but stopped abruptly and realized her caution was in vain. He wasn't going to be waking up any time soon, that being said she neared him without any hesitation and crouched down to get a good look at his face.

She frowned one she noticed the green locks covering half of his face, her fingers curled around his hair carefully and pulled it away to reveal his grease make up covered face. Her eyes locked on the scars stretching from the corners of his lips to the top of his cheeks. She shuddered slightly; she couldn't fathom the reason for anyone wanting to apply scars like that on Halloween.

The temptation to reach out her hand and remove the disturbing fake scars was tempting; her hand was halfway there when Lucifer walked in with once more with various supplies in his arms. Monica jumped upon hearing his heavy boots hit the hardwood floors, her hand dropped quickly and she moved away from the clown just as Lucifer entered the room.

"Do you mind if I wash this off in your bathroom?" she asked pointing to the her makeup covered face, in reply he merely shook his head and pointed her in the right direction before getting started on his patient.

She had brought the clown to him for one reason, and one reason only, he was the only one studying to become a doctor out of all of her contacts. He resisted the urge to smear the makeup off of the clown before him, that could wait…right now he needed to see what had caused the man to pass out.

After looking him over Lucifer could tell where the problem was. A large crimson stain gleamed in the dim lighting, Lucifer breathed in before reaching over and taking the other man's purple trench coat off and tossing it over the arm of the leather couch in which he rested. He reached over and started to undo the vest and shirt, after some struggle he managed to undo the pesky clothing.

Monica walked in just as he pulled the dress shirt apart revealing the deep gash that was responsible for all of this. She dropped her jaw upon seeing the clown's chest, it was littered with scars, some still fresh others already old and fading. Her eyes settled on the current wound that Lucifer was treating him for; she winced as it oozed out blood.

"Where did you find this guy anyway?" Lucifer asked pulling out a sterilized needle after he had cleaned the wound. He started to sew the gash up as she sat on the opposite couch, eyes locked on the clown before her.

"Kiri wanted to go trick or treating so we went, and when we were getting ready to leave he caught her attention, the poor clown was bleeding all over the place, Lucifer," she replied eyeing the make up on the unconscious man, "I wasn't going to leave him there to die," she added upon receiving a glance from the doctor to be.

Both of them tensed up when the clown shifted halfway through the sewing, the room went eerily silent, as both of them tensed and held their breath to see if he would wake up. After a moment the man went limp once more, and after a moment of hesitation Lucifer continued to patch him up.

When he was done he stood up and collected all of his supplies and walked away leaving her alone once more with a complete stranger. Her eyes burned holes into him as she refused to look away; she stood up once more and walked over to him. She closed up his shirt nervously, her hands shaking before she pulled the trench coat over him.

"Who are you?" she whispered to him stepping back to look at him one final time before Lucifer came back.

"I'm assuming your expecting me to let him stay here," he told her as an innocent smile crept up her lips. He groaned upon getting his suspicions confirmed.

"Please, it's just one night, I'm sure he'll want to leave in the morning," she pleaded still not aware of the criminal she was sharing the room with. Lucifer sighed running a hand through his black spiked hair; he glanced over at the man on his couch before looking back at Monica.

Her brown eyes never left his own grey pair. She knew she had won once he lost the will to argue and point out all of the obvious reasons on why keeping a stranger was a bad idea.

"Fine! But if you come back in the morning and I'm dead in a puddle of my own blood you know who did it," he joked as she managed a laugh as well.

"Don't worry Lu, I'll be here to protect you," she teased punching his shoulder teasingly.

"I'm assuming you're staying too," he told her as she nodded and proceeded on walking over to the remaining couch. He resisted the urge to laugh as she flopped down on it and stretched luxuriously resembling a cat.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…if you survive the night with that phsycho," he laughed waving to her as he walked away. She replied with a laugh of her own before glancing one last time at the clown across from her. She settled down for the night doubting he would wake up before her.

The next morning however proved her wrong.

"THE BASTARD!" she yelled rubbing her hand furiously across her mouth before Lucifer rushed in dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"What! What happened?" he asked sleepily seeing the red make up smeared over her sleeve some still remaining on her mouth and cheek before something else caught his attention. He pointed it out to her as she walked over to the knife that had been stabbed into the wooden coffee table to hold a card.

She pulled the knife out and picked up the card, her fury escalating even more.

'Thanks for the help, beautiful…

I won't be forgetting this soon.

-J.'

She tossed the playing card aside with a growl and moved over to Lucifer.

"I have to go, I'm late for work," she told him standing on her tip toes to kiss the side of his cheek. The small gesture angering her later after realizing that it had been done to her while she slept.

"You're working today? Who's getting new ink?" he asked curiously stretching watching her storm around his house retrieving her belongings.

"Gabriel wanted to get something done," she replied as he nodded and moved towards his door to open it for her.

"You mind if I drop by as well, I've wanted to get something tattooed as well," he asked as she walked by him eyeing him from head to toe.

"Anything for you, love," she replied stepping out of his house before pausing at the doorway, "and while you're at it put some pants on," she replied winking at him as he looked down and realized his predicament. His face flushed before he face palmed.

"I will," he murmured as she laughed and headed towards her car in a hurry tossing her jester hat in the back seat.

"The nerve of the damn clown…" she hissed under her breath stepping on the gas pedal, the car roaring to a start as she darted through the streets, "I'm late already, this is going to be a great day," she added shaking her head.

Could thing's get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, my dears! :D


End file.
